finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kefka (cinematic enemy)
Kefka is a cinematic enemy that appears on various occasions in Final Fantasy VI. The party fights Kefka twice as cinematic sequences rather than actual battles, in which Kefka uses his field sprite rather than his battle sprite, and the battles end when Kefka is damaged in any way, meaning his stats go unused. Kefka also has cinematic cutscenes where the battle sequence is entirely scripted. Stats The game treats cinematic Kefka like a party member rather than an enemy. He is added to the party roster as a hidden character during Terra's flashback and has stats and equipment similar to other characters. When the stats are assigned, his Levels (and as a consequence HP/MP) are based on party average. There are five times when Kefka's stats (and equipment) are assigned: * Terra's flashback - Kefka 1 * Imperial Camp - Kefka 1 * Sealed Gate - Kefka 2 * Kefka vs Leo fight - Kefka 4 * Unnamed esper fight - Kefka 3 After the Unnamed esper fight, cinematic Kefka will still occupy the last roster slot as a hidden character for the rest of the game. Equipment Kefka has the following possible equipment assignments: * Unused Battle Imperial Camp Since Kefka is treated as a party member and doesn't have any commands assigned, he uses an unnamed monster to load his AI behaviour. Kefka's level, HP, and MP vary depending on the party's level; the higher the party's level, the higher Kefka's level, HP, and MP will be. He comes equipped with a Morning Star, Mythril Helm, Mythril Vest, and a Ribbon. The only thing Kefka does in battle is physically attack Sabin and Shadow (if the player recruited him). Damaging Kefka ends the battle. The player can simply use a Teleport Stone to end the battle, as one can be found in South Figaro. Cave to the Sealed Gate Kefka again loads his AI behaviour from an unnamed monster. Kefka's level, HP, and MP again vary depending on the party's level and he comes equipped with the same things he had previously. Kefka has a better battle script compared to the last battle in the Imperial Camp, but after taking enough damage, the battle ends. Summoning offensive espers will not work on Kefka. The player can simply use a Smoke Bomb to end the battle, the only means of escape as the shoulder buttons are disabled. As the battle is easy, Kefka often never has a chance to use his special attack. When Kefka uses his special attack, called Hit, the special attack's name does not appear in the textbox (See blank special attack bug). Kefka's special attack won't hit so the player will never see the effect of it. Cutscenes This unnamed placeholder monster loads the following Kefka related battle cutscenes: * Sealed Gate, intro * Sealed Gate, open * Blackjack, esper attack * Sealed Gate, espers flying to Thamasa * Sealed Gate, Kefka with two soldiers dodging flying espers (dummied) * Floating Continent, Kefka vs Emperor Gestahl In addition, there is a cutscene where Kefka fights an unnamed esper. He also appears during Terra's flashback. Formations AI script Imperial Camp Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (100%) If attacked: :Trigger event Kefka vs Sabin :End battle Cave to the Sealed Gate Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Poison (33%) or Fira (33%) or Dischord (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Attack (33%) or Hit (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Rasp (33%) or Slow (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) :1 added to VAR000 If variable VAR000 is greater than or equal to 3 :Set VAR000 to 0 ::Target: Self ::Potion or Hi-Potion If killed: :Display text: Oh! Th-the door is opening! :End battle Cutscenes If monster is in formation #384 :Trigger event Sealed Gate, intro :Monster #1 is killed End if If monster is in formation #385 :Trigger event Sealed Gate, open :End battle End if If monster is in formation #386 :Trigger event Blackjack, esper attack :End battle End if If monster is in formation #389 :Trigger event Sealed Gate, espers flying to Thamasa :End battle End if If monster is in formation #390 :Trigger event Sealed Gate, Kefka with two soldiers dodging flying espers (dummied) :End battle End if If monster is in formation #393 :Trigger event Floating Continent, Kefka vs Emperor Gestahl :End battle End if End first wave of attack End Gallery Kefka-battle-FFVI-iOS.png|Kefka (Imperial Camp) FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cave to the Sealed Gate.png|Kefka (Cave to the Sealed Gate) FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Sealed Gate Intro.png|Cutscene 1 FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Sealed Gate Open.png|Cutscene 2 FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Blackjack Esper Attack.png|Cutscene 3 FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Espers Flying to Thamasa.png|Cutscene 4 FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Dummied.png|Cutscene (Dummy) FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Floating Continent.png|Cutscene 5 Trivia * The cutscene monster has also an unused formation (#510), which does not cause the monster to load a cutscene. The battle will still continue, but the monster cannot be defeated without making it targetable. Related enemies * Kefka (boss) * Kefka (final boss) * Kefka (dummied enemy) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI Category:Cinematic enemies